User talk:Drabo13
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:The Pub page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DimiTalen (Talk) 09:13, November 25, 2009 :Welcome! 13:05, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Welcome! I tried to answer your questions, see my talk page, but maybe does User:DimiTalen know more about the Lovian publishers. --Bucurestean 13:59, November 25, 2009 (UTC) You may publish my books. Drabo13 10:26, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Citizen? Excuse me Drabo, but are you a citizen yet? I noticed you voted for the elections which is (for now) an right exclusive to citizens. 10:31, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Could you make me a citizen then? I am not very active but I visit the site often since I joined back in november. Drabo13 10:39, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Are you a sockpuppet? I ask this because you write wikination as WikiNation Pierlot McCrooke 12:05, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :How dare you accuse me of such things? Who do you think you are? Come on man... Drabo13 09:10, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry if I deleted your votes, but you are not a citizne yet... Temporary No Character 09:56, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :It's about time they make me a citizen then? Will I get some sort of passport or something? Kinda cool stuff. Drabo13 09:04, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::You won't really get a passport, but we should consider making one! What will you have to do to become a citizen: ::* Give us your full name; ::* Register your gender: male or female. ::That's it :) When you're registered in the citizen register, you are allowed to buy a second residence and to vote in the elections. 13:53, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay. My name will be Drabo Doorian.. My gender will be male. 10:51, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Account block This account will be blocked for the period of one month. This account (or IP) is a suspected sockpuppet (abuse of multiple accounts), and should therefore be blocked. This is in agreement with the Central Wikia staff. I quote Sannse, who sent me this message: :"I suggest you simply ban as needed. These users keep causing problems, and we simply can't afford the time to keep chasing down their games. It's better to risk the occasional bad ban than to be pulled further in to their sillyness at this point." If you have specific concerns, you can e-mail me. Please don't do this if you know you are guilty. 17:07, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :I was not guilty. But I was exiled nonetheless. Because of you I have lost my faith in democracy. And so has the IGP. Be warned now. Drabo has spoken, Drabo13 12:22, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Do yuo need a block again? Pierlot McCrooke 12:23, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Shut your pie hole traitor. IGP has no need for traitors. Traitors deserve punishment. And they will get it, I can assure you. Be warned, and stay away from me now you traitot. Drabo13 12:26, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::You are only playing a baby comedy. Lovia will be run democratically not by IGP dictators Pierlot McCrooke 12:28, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Need I remind you, little cockroach, that you supported us and even lead our party? Dietrich trusted you. He gave you his trust in return for your loyalty and you betrayed him. You betrayed all of us. Be ashamed of yourself. Drabo13 12:31, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::: I quickly realise this wasnt good. IGp is and was never democratic Pierlot McCrooke 12:33, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: I do not believe you. Your words are like poison for the mind, I am not buying your lame ass excuses. I have better things to do then to respond any further. Talking to you is an insult to my intellect, which is by far superior to yours. Drabo has spoken, Drabo13 12:37, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: YOu have the same level as intellect as a piece of cake Pierlot McCrooke 12:41, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::: And you you absolutely lack rhetorical skills and talk like you are a mentally retarded monkey who shits himself every day and has to wear a diaper. You drooling mongrel... Drabo13 12:47, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::: You only want to destroy the peace Pierlot McCrooke 12:49, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::: I want to establish a new order under which our glorious nation shall flourish. In this new era of prosperity there will be no place for you and your friend the King. Drabo13 12:52, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You will be never at power Pierlot McCrooke 12:56, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: You just wait and see. You will be suprised how easy it can be at times to turn the table. In a heartbeat the hunter can become the hunted and also the other way around. The game of politics is complex and diverse. Drabo13 13:00, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Mind your tongue Drabo13, this is not the kind of vocabulary we appreciate. We are a civilized country and appreciate proper language. Thank you. --Lars Washington 14:50, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah dude, take it easy. Also: do you know Dietrich Honecker personally? Dr. Magnus 18:00, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Account block (2) It is a thing only a few of us ever realized: coming back and getting a block the very same day. Any idea why? Your vocabulary and behavior are totally unappropriate - and thus a violation of the site regulations. I don't have to quote you: your statements are mostly on this very page. Your block will take two weeks. By the way; rhetorics is not about yelling the loudest or telling the biggest of lies; true rhetoric mastery resides within our ability to convince people of our honesty and truthfulness. I suppose you failed on that one. 19:41, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Having seen your statements on some other pages I wish to make one month of that block. You can e-mail me if you want to. 19:43, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Unity of Republicans wants you for... --Bucurestean 16:38, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Please no drabos. They are irritating Pierlot McCrooke 16:39, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Not irritating: EVIL... He is The North-African Nazi after all! Dr. Magnus 16:42, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : :P --Bucurestean 16:43, February 28, 2010 (UTC) It is true! You don't want nazi's in your party, do you? Drabo once mentioned stormfront.org -- that's a racist website. He is probably a member, so that makes him a real, actual nazi! HE. IS. EVIL!!! Dr. Magnus 16:45, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I am not evil, I am a man of faith and I have joined in. 09:12, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :You aren't 'evil' but just a dumb ass low-life that thinks he is superior in nature because he can't stand the absurdity of his own existence. Really man, nazism is the most infantile ideology ever, worshipping man-made specters such as 'nation' and 'race'. 13:25, March 1, 2010 (UTC) You might have noticed, but in view of the circumstances and very, very unapropriate language you used on at STQ.nation.wikia, I felt it my duty to block you for a couple of days. So you can sit back and look at your contributions from another angle. :-( --Lars Washington 15:21, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Citizen News V Cross-wiki behavior problems Drabo, unlike other Wikias, we at Wikination do not block users if they behave badly on other wikis - unless the central Wikia gives you a cross-wiki block of course. Yet, I would like to ask you to consider a change of behavior. You are highly provocative, and it doesn't do anybody any good. Nobody seriously listens to you because you act hysterically and you yell at random people. I wouldn't want you to be excluded from Wikination too, for I believe you might deserve another chance. But if you want to be accepted, and if you want to join in, you will have to change your attitude. Be nicer to others, don't yell, don't do dirty talk, etc. Could you please do that? I am sure people will be much kinder to you as well. 10:33, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Why do you not block the account already, Dimitri? Then we are done with this mess... Drabo Doorian the character is already dead, the user killed it off so why keep the account that causes so much trouble? ::Pierius. I just told you why: we don't block people because we don't like their politics. Doing that would be called... fascism. Drabo has done nothing wrong recently and he is a free editor at the moment. I was just giving him some advice on how to behave here; and there's no reason for you to butt in, unless you have some proper advice to give. 17:16, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, not really advice more... a question... why keep Drabo on the site now he has killed his character? I mean, dead is dead. Unless he's gonna pull a Pierlot and come back to life, J.C.-style! Dr. Magnus 18:54, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Every user is welcome. Nowhere it says you need a character to edit. 18:58, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::You need one to participate in politics and to cast your vote; I noticed you made Drabo a citizen earlier on... Dr. Magnus 19:00, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Then I suppose he's not fully dead yet 19:04, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::From his own page here: :::"Shortly after returning from yet another exile, Doorian tried to make up with his fellow Lovian countrymen. He failed miserably, as only the good king Dimitri I of Lovia believed his kind words of reconciliation. Shortly afterwards, Doorian became very depressed. He got really drunk and then he jumped off a watertower, shooting himself in the chest with a double-barrel shotgun before jumping over the edge." ::So yeah, he's kinda dead... Dr. Magnus 19:08, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::His user is - seemingly - not. Should I list those who have been "dead" at one moment in Lovia or Libertas? Even Oos Wes Ilava and Pierlot have been "dead". 19:10, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Perhaps such a list is a good idea. Dr. Magnus 19:13, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :: It is all over now; I am dead. But the ideas of our party are alive. Drabo13 09:19, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Cheers! Erwin // ''discussion'' 09:50, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: May dogs eat your bones, Erwin. Drabo13 09:52, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Am I dead?? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:30, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::You once declared you were away and dead, when you blocked yourself at Wikistad :) 14:35, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Why do you not block this blatant fascist and racist from the site? Quickly, before he invites more of his nazi-buddies! Dr. Magnus 15:01, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Racism It is part of our site regulations that uncivil behavior is NOT accepted in this community. Your total lack of tolerance and racism are without doubt an outward sign of a very wrong and intolerable attitude toward other people and users. Unfortunately, it is not the first time we find you in this position. Therefore, the site administration will block your account and IP address for the period of one day (24 hours). If you "relapse" into this behavior, we will be forced to extend that period. I want you to know this is not an act of vengeance or anything of that kind. As I said earlier when I defended your free citizenship here; "we don't block people because we don't like their politics." The reason you are blocked now, is that your behavior is uncivil, ungraceful and personally agressive. 15:09, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :I would like all other users not to comment on this page for now. 15:09, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Racism (2) Same message as above. You did it again. I quote: :"This is all just childsplay compared to what Hessel Doorian and the IGP have in store for non-whites, race traitors and communists... Grab your guns and prepare yourselves for some old-school lynching and race motivated terror." There are more quotes to be found. That is why the site administrators choose to block your account for three days. 15:18, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Just block him two weeks. He'll learn his lesson then. I hope... I hate racists. I hate them. SjorskingmaWikistad 16:25, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::It's better not to give your opinion on this one SjorskingmaWikistad. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:42, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Bericht Ik ga dit in het Nederlands doen, zodat je mijn punt goed begrijpt, Drabo13. En ja, ik weet dat je Nederlands bent, want je IP vertelde me dat je daar woont. Ik wil heel, maar dan ook heel graag duidelijk maken, dat er geen redenen zijn om je als fascist te gedragen. Ten eerste, als je vindt dat jouw bestaan boven dat van een ander staat, is dat al raar en ongeaccepteerd. Iedereen is gelijk. Ten tweede, ik voor mij persoonlijk zou niet graag een neonazi in dienst willen nemen, laat staan een ander. Hoe wil jij later werk krijgen? Ten derde, onder het motto "wij zijn beter dan zij" zijn miljoenen slachtoffers gevallen. Joodse, wel te verstaan. Leef je eens in in de doodsangst van zo iemand in zo'n kamp. Hard werken, ver van huis, in het voorportaal van de dood, levende met de gedachte dat je elke minuut doodgeschoten, vergast of doodgetrapt kan worden. Het is te hopen voor je dat een andere neonazi niet het idee krijgt om dat met Nederlanders te doen... Jij moet je heel rot gaan voelen, dat je zoiets met anderen wilt. Je spreekt over dingen die te gruwelijk zijn voor woorden, die je lichtvoetig uitspreekt als zijnde een huishoudklusje. Jij, ja jij moet je heel, maar dan ook héél diep gaan schamen. Al maar snel het postertje van Adolfje weg boven je bedje, beter je leven, en accepteer dat je kennelijk je niet kan inleven in een ander! SjorskingmaWikistad 16:48, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Please provide a summary in English what you're saying, so everybody can enjoy it. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:03, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Anyway, SjorskingmaWikistad, it won't influence him. At least the sentence dat met Nederlanders te doen not for me as a separist Limburger :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:05, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Hm. I summarize this as: "Drabo, PLEASE get a life." SjorskingmaWikistad 17:11, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::To quote the King: preach, preach, preach Bucurestean 18:41, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Trial Dear Sir Hessel Doorian, I, Arthur Jefferson and appointed Supreme Court Judge, must inform you that you are being charged with several accusations by the People of Lovia, represented by Yuri Medvedev. Your block will be suspended for the duration of the trial, unless if you are incapable of respecting our regulations. At certain times you will be asked to defend yourself in court. If you choose not to do so, the Supreme Court may also sentence you, if proved guilty of course. I wish you to acknowledge that you have read this message; please do so, it might help you in the course of the trial. Could you please select somebody to represent you in trial. As I said, you (Hessel Doorian / User:Drabo13) are being charged with several offenses. You have the right to choose an attorney, or you may represent yourself in Court. Please let me know what you are willing to do. Yours sincerely, His Honor Arthur Jefferson (15:19, May 15, 2010 (UTC)) :Non je ne Regrette Rien! Heil Hessel Doorian! Drabo13 09:45, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I hereby declare that you, Mr. H. Doorian, acknowledged my notice. The trial will soon proceed, with or without your cooperation. All remarks intended to disturb the proceeding of the trial will be removed. It is widely known that cooperating in a court case will help you more than causing disturbance will. -- Judge 10:42, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :::We (that is: the site administration) should block you for your provocative behavior, but we'll wait for the outcome of the trial. Still, this is a warning. If you'd become an urgent threat to the site, I'll block you anyway. 11:29, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Questioning and defendant's first round Dear Sir, The plaintiff has asked you a series of questions in his first round. I would like you to ask them truthfully and correctly. Please do not deviate from the original question. When you have done that, you have the right to reply to Mr. Medvedev's speech in general and provide counter-evidence proving your innocence or providing the Court with extenuating circumstances. It is your right to bring in witnesses too. May I remind you of the importance of this trial? Lovia is a democratic state with an independent judicial system. Please make use of this beautiful system and defend yourself properly. By doing so, you might save yourself a lot of trouble. If you choose not to defend yourself, or to scream and yell in Court, the Court will have no choice but to find the accusations true. Yours sincerely, PS: You can post your reply on this page. His Honor Arthur Jefferson (09:06, May 22, 2010 (UTC)) Citizen News VI |} : 07:31, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you~! I really appreciate that you voted me and thus gave me a chance to work for Lovia! I won't forget your kindness! :) Christina Evans 09:17, May 24, 2010 (UTC) The pleasure was all mine, dear miss Evans! Take care and be a good MOTC. I have faith in you, Drabo13 10:17, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Defense Dear Mr. Doorian, I must request you to prepare your own defense now. It seems Mr. Honecker will not be responding. We cannot wait much longer. Please defend yourself in court, so we can move on. Thank you. -- 10:57, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :The Court considers your first defense round over. You had plenty of time to defend yourself. The plaintiff will now proceed with his second round. Afterwards, you will have the chance to defend yourself. I must urge you to follow the proceedings more carefully. There is much at stake. -- 17:23, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::You will have the right to take up your second round until June 18th. I urge you to defend yourself. As a Judge, I can only consult the information both parties give me and my own legal insights. Your participation will very likely benefit the result of this Supreme Court trial. -- 15:35, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Warning I am warning you becuase you are insulting non-whites. Please get normal behavior now. Otherwise you get a block Pierlot McCrooke 17:12, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :You should be locked up forever in a psychiatric institution... 19:04, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::He should. Since we have no institutions like that online, the best alternative would be a block and an eternal ban from the site. On this site it is custom to put somebody in a trial and get rid of him in a democratic way. I have asked some people to do just that. I hope it'll help. Yours truly, Dr. Magnus 19:09, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::As far as I know wikia-staff has been notifyed about this behaviour. 20:30, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Don't worry I'm taking him to trial! Marcus Villanova WLP 20:35, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Account block (3) Your account will be blocked for one more week. You have violated against a court rule and are unwilling to behave according to our site regulations. This is probably your last chance - the wiki administration is very likely to agree on a persistent life-long block. 15:41, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Please stop with that acting Drabo.. You may have changed (I beleive it for -1%) but you can't undo what you've done and you'll have to "pay" for it with a year long block probably. Apoo banaan 16:20, October 4, 2010 (UTC) UNS Come join the UNS and make Lovia into a cabal-free republic! The Master's Voice 15:55, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :If I remember correctly, the UNS was most unhappy with the way mister Drabo&co handled things. 07:53, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::It is not like he's going to be offered a spot as our leader. Our leader remains mr. Thomassen. The Master's Voice 08:14, May 1, 2011 (UTC)